It started with a Kiss - A Liam and Zayn Fanfic
by samborghini
Summary: Liam is a gay, 20 year old guy. He knows he's gay but not everyone knows. Liam also knows he likes Zayn, the new boy at college who joined last year. From the first time he laid eyes on him. He knew he wanted Zayn. Zayn on the other hand is also 20, he's straight and has a lot of confidence and likes to flirt with both males and females obviously it's all a joke, til one night...
1. Chapter 1

The First Night - A Liam and Zayn Fanfic

Chapter 1

"Hit him! Hit him! For fucks sake!" Liam Payne shouted at the television,

He had just lost the final battle with The Joker, playing 'Batman: Arkham Asylum',

He threw his controller down on his bedroom floor to notice his phone was blinking away; it was a text from his friend Zayn,

'_Hey man, my housemates are going to be out from around 8 hope that isn't too late for ya'_

Liam checked his watch, 7:52 "Shit" Liam thought, he would want to get to Zayn's as early as he could, and he wouldn't want to waste precious time. Quickly, he turned off the PlayStation, threw on his best jacket and cologne and ran down the stairs.

"Mum, I'm going to Zayn's!" He shouted not even waiting for a reply as he headed for the front door.

"Ok, be caref" The door banged shut behind him before she could finish her sentence.

Liam was walking very quickly, almost running, a wide smile starting to appear on Liam's face. He thought to himself,

'_Tonight, it's got to be tonight, he's been giving me all the signs and now he's text ME telling ME to come round! Not Harry, not Louis, ME!' _

Liam checked his watch, 7:58. What if Zayn thought he wasn't coming? What if he decides Liam isn't turning up and just goes out?

Liam got out his phone and quickly started typing,

'_Mate, I'm on my way now, don't go out, I'm coming!'_

'_Ok' _-Was the reply he got.

Liam started reminiscing how he first met Zayn last year walking into his classroom;

That sexy styled hair, the short stubble, the way he looked at Liam and winked, smiling and walking over to him looking confident and sitting next to Liam and held out his hand

"Hi, I'm Zayn, nice to meet you matey."

"L-Liam" he said nervously, then realising he was supposed to shake the hand, he quickly pulled his arm from under the desk, and the excitement must've got too much, hitting Zayn on the arm.

"Oh shit, sorry man!" Quickly Liam tugged on Zayn's hand and shook it as Zayn looked at Liam weirdly and rubbed his arm.

"It's ok, dude, just chill yeah?" Zayn looked at Liam and thought what he did to deserve that.

Liam put his head down, trying to forget the most embarrassing thing he just did to the sexiest guy he'd ever met.

Liam eventually made it to Zayn's house, checking his watch, 8:07. 'Not bad' – he thought, he knocked on the door and waited for what seemed like ages, finally Zayn answered the door. There he was, Zayn Malik, that spiked, wavy hair, the sexy, soft looking lips and the smooth toned chest made Liam's eyes melt.

Zayn was standing in the doorway clothed in just a towel, Liam thought it best to enter quickly…Just in case someone else was going to steal him first!

"I'll just be 2 seconds" Zayn said, showing Liam to he stairs, "First door on your left, I'll be up in a sec"

Liam wasted no time, "Ok" he shouted down as he got up the stairs into Zayn's room.

It was lighter than he was expecting, the curtains hadn't been drawn yet, a little messy, shoes, boxers and CD's scattered but nothing major. 'Green Day – American Idiot' playing silently on the iPod dock. Liam sat on the bed, he could feel himself tighten in his boxers. He was getting excited when Zayn walked in, jeans now on him and just finished pulling his shirt onto his chest.

"So what is it you wanted?" Liam nervously asked, as much as he'd thought about Zayn in every way, he'd never actually done anything with Zayn.

"Well I thought," he pondered "that we could maybe have a few drinks first?" Zayn suggested then nodding to the bottle of vodka and different flavours of drinks.

"Sure, good idea!" Liam agreed although really he was thinking something totally different.

The night went on, the drinks went down, Liam and Zayn must've been talking and laughing for hours, it was getting up to midnight, Zayn looked at Liam, who for some reason looked very attractive to him right now. Liam's soft brown hair ran down his head to his neck, the hot tanned skin and the birth mark on his neck Zayn had never noticed before looked good enough to suck on.

'Wait! What am I thinking?' he thought, 'I'm not gay, I don't even like boys especially not Liam,'

Although he was sure Liam was interested in him, he was always making advances towards him and Zayn always made advances to Liam as a joke, obviously because Liam is only joking with him? Isn't he?

"Oh man, I'm so happy I'm here with y-you right n-now man!" Liam started to say, Zayn could tell this guy was tipsy, agreeing he said,

"Same Liam, y'know I could just kiss you right now." He hesitated, testing to see if Liam was into him or not_. 'Even if he's not I'm going to try and kiss him'_ he thought to himself, then trying to remind himself he's not gay.

Liam looked at Zayn he was smiling and he saw a twinkle in his eye, suddenly Liam lunged forward, dropping his glass on the bedroom floor as he was on top of Zayn, crashing his lips into Zayns'.

"Oh god I've wanted this for ages!" Liam shouted into Zayns mouth.

Zayn was so shocked he kept kissing Liam, he was enjoying this, and he wanted more. Zayn opened his mouth and let Liam's tongue enter as he returned the favour by entering Liam's.

"Uh" Zayn could hear Liam begin moaning, strangely Zayn wanted to moan, he was enjoying every minute of this.

Quickly Zayn pulled off Liam's shirt and ran his hand down Liam's chest, pulling out of his mouth, Zayn started to kiss Liam's neck, hearing Liam moan into his ear turned Zayn on even more as he pulled off his own shirt and let Liam explore his body.

Liam's hands were all over Zayn, running up and down his toned chest, his fingers running over his abs softly.

"Go for it Liam" Zayn said quietly, as Liam nodded and started to kiss Zayns neck, then his chest, kissing him all the way down to his jeans.

"Open them for me" Zayn let out a short whimper he couldn't believe it, he was about to get his cock sucked by Liam Payne, the nerdy boy in college not only that, Liam really is gay!

Liam wasted no time at all, he'd been waiting for this moment for over a year, he played with Zayns belt before ripping it off and unzipped him, now he saw he was getting closer to his target.

Zayns bulge was highly visible in the tight 'Superdry' boxer shorts Zayn was wearing. Liam let Zayns jeans fall as he began kissing on Zayns bulge.

"Uh, fuck man" Liam heard Zayn moan into the air. Liam didn't look he was fixated on Zayns cock, he wanted it, he kept kissing Zayns bulge. Suddenly Liam felt something sharp on his head, it was Zayn's hand pushing his head down deeper. Liam opened up Zayns boxers, letting them fall.

Zayn was huge, Liam couldn't tell how big but he knew exactly where to start. He began licking up Zayns shaft, hearing the faint moans from the other side of the bed, licking further up finally reaching the tip, he covered the head with his lips and began pushing his head down, Zayn made sure of that. Liam started bobbing his head, sucking on Zayn Maliks cock.

"Oh my God! Oh FUCK! Please Liam! Finish me off!" Zayn shouted in the upmost pleasure, he was holding Liam's head down while he started to thrust his hips harder into Liam's mouth, he wanted to come into Liam, he didn't care where, he just knew he wanted to.

Zayn looked down at the queer boy sucking him away, moaning louder and suddenly realising he couldn't hold on much longer, he whimpered and cried loud. "Liam, oh God! L-Liam, I – I'm going to come!"

Liam heard Zayn, boy he heard him, he sucked on Zayn faster than he had ever sucked when finally he heard a loud moan from Zayns mouth and floods of Zayns juices filled his mouth, he swallowed each gulp as he felt Zayn take a tight grip on his hair.

Finally Zayns pulsing cock began to settle and he cleaned up Zayns cock before reaching over and kissing Zayn on the lips noticing he had passed out.

Liam quietly tugged off his jeans and boxers and lay next to Zayn, kissing his neck and covering them both with the duvet.

'Finally' Liam thought, 'Finally I've got the boy of my dreams' – And he fell fast asleep, his arm round Zayn.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shone bright next morning; Zayn started to stir and eventually woke up immediately holding his head in his hands as the hangover quickly set in.

He looked round the room, drink bottles and glasses were everywhere and then he noticed clothes on the floor.

'_Oh yeah, I got some last night'_ he thought to himself, he forgot what the girl looked like but all he had to do was reach over the covers and,

"Oh shit!" He shouted, as he noticed Liam that nerdy boy in his class was in his bed.

Liam suddenly woke up,

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing" Zayn said in a nervous tone, "Hey, erm thanks for last night?" The memories were starting to come back to him, now he realised what had gone on with Liam. It's cool though right? Liam knew he wasn't gay, they were just messing around.

"Hey, no problem tiger!" Liam replied excitedly. "Are you up for round 2?" He asked Zayn and winked at him.

Zayn looked shocked, not only was it actually true Liam is gay, Liam is also attracted to him, Zayn quickly thought of something else.

"Well we're getting pretty late for college, I'm just gonna grab a quick shower and you can jump in after me?" Zayn asked, hoping Liam would say yes.

Liam looked puzzled, _'Zayn is gay isn't he? I mean what was last night all about? Unless he's still curious?_'

"That's fine Zayn, I don't mind. I have to pick something up on the way to college though so I'll probably meet you there?" Liam said, if Zayn was feeling uncomfortable he didn't want to push him away.

Zayn nodded in agreement and hopped into the shower. _'How could I have been so stupid?'_ He thought to himself, _'Not only have I been turned on by a guy, I also let him touch me and suck me off. I feel like I'm gonna hurl'_

Zayn kept going over and over the nights events in his head, still aching from his hangover, he quickly dried himself and went into his room, pointing Liam in the direction of the bathroom.

_'He doesn't look SO bad does he?' _He thought to himself _'I mean it could've been worse, I could've had someone here who's a lot worse looking'_

Zayn tried to forget and started putting on some clean clothes, he pulled some boxers and socks from his draws, sliding them up his legs and fitting the waistband out accordingly, next, jeans.

He reached for the cupboard and put them on, zipping himself up. Next, cologne, '_Hmm, today feels like a Black XS day'_ He thought as he scanned his bottles. He reached for the bottle of _XS_, noticing to his right he also had a _1 Million_ fragrance. Zayn began to remember how well Liam smelled, Liam always wore _1 Million_ He would smell so good when he would sit next to him.

"Stop" Zayn said to himself, trying to forget about Liam. This was starting to drive him crazy.

At half past 8 both boys were ready to leave Zayn's house. Zayn walked to his car, he didn't offer Liam a lift, remembering Liam said he had stuff to do before college.

So Zayn opened the door and drove off, not waving past Liam as he drove past him. He felt awful,

_'What if I had given Liam the wrong impression?'_ He thought, driving along.

_'I really should've spoken with him BEFORE he gets into college. What if he tells everyone?'_

Zayn was glad when he entered the college car park, no sign of Liam's car anywhere, he parked his car in the nearest space he could find.

He opened his door, took out his books from the back seat and locked the door and started walking towards the entrance.

He looked around, still no sign of Liam but he did see a couple of his friends,

"Hey! Louis! Harry!" He shouted to them

"Zayn!" They greeted back, the three of them walked together into the building and into their classroom, quickly finding their seats.

At 9:00am sharp, the class began, Zayn looked to his right. Liam still hadn't arrived. _'What if something's happened to him?'_ He thought and immediately put his hand into the air.

"Yes Mr Malik, what is it?" The tutor asked.

"It's Liam, Sir, shouldn't we wait for him?" Zayn asked then wished he hadn't as the other members of the class began to stare at Zayn.

"If Mr Payne can't arrive here on time it should not disrupt anyone else's learning, now let's carry on shall we?" The tutor began teaching his lesson, a whole hour and half went by when finally the tutor said.

"Right class, time for a short break, back here let's say, 20 minutes?"

Immediately noise of backing seats filled the room as people left,

Zayn stayed behind in the hopes of seeing if Liam had sneaked in, but he hadn't.

Zayn walked out of the room and was heading down a set of stairs when he saw Liam waiting at the bottom.

"Liam!" He shouted to him, feeling excited but then he wondered why, it was only Liam.

"Zayn" Liam replied. "I want to talk with you, alone"

Zayn nodded, he wanted to speak with Liam too and the two boys headed outside.

They went behind the bike sheds, no-one was around and Liam spoke first.

"Now listen mate, I know you're not gay and that's fine, but even though I am, I'm not an idiot, so whatever last night was for you. A joke? Fun? It's gotta stop because I don't want to be taken for a fool ok?" Liam looked at Zayn confused at his smile.

Zayn smiled and said, "Mate calm down, everything's cool, last night probably went a bit far, but to be honest I quite liked it."

Liam was shocked at this revelation, he thought Zayn was never going to speak with him again.

"How do you mean?" He asked Zayn.

"Well" Zayn began. "I'm not gay, and I think you knew that already, but it felt quite good and you're not THAT bad looking, I mean it was only a blow job and it could've been worse right?"

Liam looked at Zayn almost quite disappointed.

"Yeah sure, by the way if you were wondering, I wasn't going to tell anyone. I know how you straight people are sometimes, you often get confused."

Zayn immediately took a step back, he'd never been insulted in that way before.

"Hey, I'm not confused, you were there last night and you came on to me!"

Zayn scolded.

"Yeah only after you said that you could kiss me right there and then!" Liam replied.

"Oh yeah well…" Zayn took a step forward, he didn't know what he was doing he just knew he had to stop Liam from shouting too much, he leaned forward, holding Liam's head and he kissed him hard on the lips the sweet flavours from the previous night came running back to him, gently biting Liam's lips.

Liam pulled off and looked at Zayn,

"You fucking queer, what was that for?" He asked

"I don't know, I'm sorry mate I just wanted to…You just looked so.." Zayn couldn't speak he didn't know how to react

Suddenly Liam smiled and kissed Zayn on the cheek.

Zayn looked confused at first, then glad that he would be able to explain himself and glad he would get some more alone time with Liam.

"Come on" Liam said, "20 minutes was up 10 minutes ago."


	3. Chapter 3

Liam couldn't stop thinking about Zayn for the rest of the day, every once in a while he'd glance over at him and then turn quickly away when he saw Zayn looking in his direction.

Liam thought it best to sit a few tables away from him just for today at least while he gave Zayn his space.

Liam wrote down notes in his work book not taking any information in, he was too busy making up stories and ideas in his head he knew would never happen in a million years. He glanced over at Zayn again, Zayn had his pen in his mouth and he was slowly chewing the end of it. Liam gasped silently; he couldn't take much more when finally he heard the tutor say;

"And that will do us for today class, any questions stay behind, everyone else" The tutor pointed to the door.

Liam quickly packed his things and was about to head out and follow Zayn, who had already left when,

"Mr Payne?" The tutor called.

"Yes sir?" Replied Liam.

"I'm sure you are aware of the subject we were discussing today? You did arrive late this morning, are you sure you're up to speed?" The tutor looked directly at Liam

"Oh yes sir, see" Liam showed him his notes. "I have them all written down, I'll go over them again tonight and if I do struggle I'll let you know" Liam glanced out the window, he could see Zayn's car leaving the car park. He had missed his chance to catch up with Zayn.

"Very good Liam, keep up the good work, your grades are always exceptional." Said the tutor clearly Liam was his favourite.

"Oh I will sir, you know me!" Liam was always happy to know his work was of a good standard, he did enjoy being the smartest even if it did mean he was occasionally called a nerd.

Liam walked out of the building and headed for his car, he glanced at it, that small shitty thing how was he ever going to get a boyfriend driving that piece of crap? With its missing wheel trims, dents on every door, wing mirror stuck on with duct tape. He wished he had a sensible car like the rest of them. Zayn had recently got his on finance but Liam didn't have that sort of money at all.

He climbed into his car and turned the engine over and started to drive off towards home, putting the radio on and he started singing along. Why is it every other car he saw on the way home looked similar to Zayn's?

"Oh my God, is it drive a _Polo_ day today or something?" He said to himself.

When he eventually arrived home, he pulled his bag out of the boot and went inside the house; he was always the last one in seeing as he finished at 4:00pm every day.

"Hi son!" His mother shouted from the kitchen, "Did you have a good time with Zayn last night?"

Liam looked shocked, then realised how he never returned home last night.

"Oh yeah, just a few drinks and watched a film." Was the excuse Liam always gave when he had been with a guy.

"Isn't he the attractive one in your class though? The one who you say is always flirting with you?" His mother asked.

'_What is this 20 questions?'_ Liam thought to himself, again realising how close he is with his mum, obviously she knows about Zayn.

"Yeah, that's the one, but he's in denial" Liam said casually.

"I've told you before," His mother started again, "Leave the ones in the closet and find someone who's ready for a relationship now, otherwise you'll just be wasting your life running after someone who's only going to erm, practise with you" His mother said awkwardly.

Liam turned away,

"He's not like that, he's just" Liam couldn't think of a word to describe him.

"He's just Zayn." With that he started to walk upstairs to his room.

Once inside his room, Liam found everything as he had left it the night before. PlayStation and TV were on standby, magazines out open and his phone charger dangling on the side.

Liam laid on his bed and turned on his Playstation, within a few minutes he was back punching bad guys and flying through the air. The time went on and after his mother had called him down for tea, he was back up in his room when suddenly his phone vibrated; Liam paused the game and checked his phone.

New Message

Zayn Malik:

_'I think you're wearing my boxers mate x'_

Liam looked puzzled and quickly checked his waist line, it was true.

Liam suddenly got nervous and slightly turned on at the fact he was wearing Zayn's boxers and text back;

_'How did you know? x' _

He wasn't sure about putting the kiss at first but thought Zayn had so why couldn't he? Maybe it was a guy thing. Within minutes Zayn had text back saying;

_'Just doing some washing now, and tbf mate I don't wear Batman ones x' _

Liam was a little shocked now that Zayn knew what type of underwear he wore, but maybe he thought Zayn would like them.

_'Haha, well, I am a big fan! I might even secretly be Batman ;) x' _He joked, Liam started smiling, the conversation was going well he thought to himself.

_'Not with that thing you actually call a car you're not x' _

Liam went from his high, to a down, a bit rude of Zayn to say such a thing. Liam glanced out his window into his driveway and looked at his car.

_'True'_ he thought to himself. He decided he wasn't going to text Zayn back, he didn't want to be insulted again but suddenly his phone vibrated again.

New Message

Zayn Malik:

_'How about I wash them for you and you wash mine and we can meet up and have a boxer shorts swap? Xx'_

Liam read and then re-read the message. _'why has he put two kisses?' _he thought to himself.

_'Sure, although you'll have to wait a day or two, mum hasn't put the washing on yet xx'_

_'Shit'_ Liam thought to himself, _'Why did I have to mention my mother?'_ Liam knew exactly what was coming next, and it did.

_'Haha, I can wait for your mum any day! ;P xx' _

Liam punched in the buttons on his phone, he was going to be extra cheeky now;

_'The only person in my house you're having is me! Xx'_

Liam was pleased with himself and checked the reply.

_'We'll see what happens at the swap, anyways im off to bed night sexy ;) xx'_

Was he joking or being serious? Either way Liam was too excited to care and typed back;

_'Night tiger xx' _

And with that Liam checked the time, coming up to 11:30pm. Liam pulled off his clothes and gently pulled down 'his' boxers and folded them neatly on his bedroom floor and got into bed.

Liam closed his eyes and ran his hand down his chest, thinking of Zayn, running up his legs, he could feel himself getting hard at the thought of him and Zayn.

Gently he held onto his rod and started to stroke, his eyes shut tight and he started biting his lips, trying to keep as quiet as possible, whimpering and breathing out more heavily.

As he got faster he let his other hand explore his own body, reaching his head he slowly put his finger in his mouth and gently started to bite and suck on it when finally he felt himself go over the edge.

Liam opened his mouth to take in as much air as he could and felt his come ooze out onto his hand and reached for the box of tissues by the side of his bed and wiped himself down.

He reached for the duvet cover and pulled them over his body and silently fell fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Zayn! Get up! Time for college and I need a ride there!...Zayn!...ZAYN!"

Zayn Malik woke with suddenly, his housemate, Niall had just waked him from an unusual dream, being chased by zombies.

Zayn checked the time 08:30am,

"Shit" Zayn said, jumping out of bed, forgetting Niall was even I his room, he pulled off his boxer shorts and headed straight in the shower.

Niall glanced over Zayn's room and saw that Zayn's phone was on the floor, so he bent down to pick it up and placed it on the bed side table noticing a message however, Niall looked round and read;

New Message

Liam Payne:

_'Night tiger xx'_

Niall looked at the phone, puzzled then put it back down.

_'Why would Liam be saying good night to Zayn? Isn't Liam gay?'_ He thought to himself.

"Zayn, hurry the fuck up or we'll be late!" He shouted into the bathroom.

"Ten minutes" Zayn replied through the door.

Zayn was quick in the shower, scrubbing all the important parts and washing his hair while trying to brush his teeth at the same time. He eventually walked out in his towel and went back to his room, not noticing his phone had been put back onto his table he unlocked it and began to type;

_'Morning Batman, busy night? Xx'_

Zayn chuckled to himself and continued to get dressed, collecting his books and putting them into his college bag he set off down the stairs to meet Niall.

"What kept you?" Pondered Niall,

"Nothing, just woke up late" Said Zayn as they headed for his car.

Once inside they strapped themselves in and Zayn was about to put the ignition on when his phone beeped off.

New Message

Liam Payne:

_'Wow, you're up late considering I've been out all night saving the world ;) xx'_

"Who's that?" Questioned Niall.

"No one" Zayn said and turned the car over and started driving to college.

"Is it some hot bird you've got on the go?" Asked Niall, secretly hoping it was, and if so did she have a sister?

"You could say that I guess, just give me time" Zayn looked at Niall and winked at him.

As they drove into the college car park, Zayn noticed Liam's cute little car all parked up.

_'No spaces' _he thought to himself as he drove past and found a tight space at the far end of the car park.

Niall and Zayn got out the car and Zayn locked it as they headed for the front doors,

"So this girl?" Niall asked, "does she have a sister?"

"I don't know Niall! I've only just met her shush!" Zayn replied getting angry.

"Alright mate calm down, you clearly got up on the wrong side of the bed!" Niall replied defending himself.

"Actually maybe it was you shouting all morning that got me pissed off!" Zayn argued back.

"Well maybe if someone set his alarm – you know I'm not arguing with you Zayn" Said Niall as they walked into the classroom just before the lesson started.

"Boys, just in time, welcome and take your seats. Let's begin" Announced the class tutor.

Zayn scanned the room for an empty seat, the one next to Liam had already been taken so he moved quickly to the other side of the room and got out his books and pencils and began to listen.

The lesson was practically a lecture on modern film and how it capitalizes on Hollywood and how each country tries to mimic it in their own form. Half way through the lecture Zayn's phone vibrated and so Zayn quickly got it out his pocket and hid it in his pencil case and read;

New Message

Liam Payne:

_'How come you were late today tiger? Too busy dreaming of me? Xx' _

Zayn smiled and typed back;

_'Lol, no! I slept in is all, I still have your boxers back at my place. Also why do you call me tiger? Xx'_

Zayn, usually quite good at film studies tried to listen to the lecture when his phone when his phone went off again;

_'Your boxers are still back at mine, don't worry they're getting washed. Don't flatter yourself it's a nickname I give to everyone xx' _

Zayn read the text and he had to admit was a little disappointed he wasn't the only one called _tiger_ he quite liked the name. He text back;

_'So why do I get to be called tiger? I don't look like one? Xx'_

Zayn focused his attention to the front of the class, although trying to concentrate he liked flirting a little with Liam. His phone went off again and he read;

_'No, but you certainly moan and go like one ;) xx' _

Zayn instantly felt himself grow in his pants, he always knew he was good in bed and loved to hear it when others said he was as well. He started to write back, he knew what he wanted and he wanted Liam to give him it.

_'I'll be in the toilets til the end of break xx'_

He text to Liam and stood up.

"Sir I need the loo." He said to the tutor.

"But there's 5 minutes til break time?" Questioned the tutor,

"I know sir but I'm desperate" Zayn begged.

"Ok, off you go Zayn"

Zayn smiled as he left the room, checking his phone and getting very excited, but he didn't get a text back from Liam. He approached the toilets and waited inside, he checked his phone again. Still no text from Liam, Zayn wanted to text him to make sure he was coming, but didn't want to sound desperate. He locked himself in a cubicle, 5 minutes had been and gone and no sign of Liam.

Another 5 minutes went by when the toilet door creaked open and Zayn opened his cubicle and saw Liam.

"In here" Zayn hissed.

Liam entered and two squeezed inside.

"What are you crazy?!" Asked Liam, "here? Now?!"

"Why not? I'm quite horny and was wondering if you were up for to have a little suck?" Zayn smiled, tapping his crotch.

Liam looked down, shocked and then said,

"You don't even know if you're gay or straight, why should I?" Liam stared at Zayn.

"I know myself enough to know it's you who I want it from" Zayn looked down at Liam. "This was going to happen again sooner or later when we met to give each other our boxers back."

Liam thought to himself,

_'It's true I guess, and I do want to suck him off again…wait he's begging for me to do it now, what's wrong with me?' _

Liam got to his knees and immediately began kissing Zayn's jeans.

Zayn watched as the cock sucker began unzipping his jeans and he lifted his shirt up so Liam could kiss his lower chest. Zayn felt Liam's hands caress his ass and felt his legs get cold, looking down he noticed his jeans had fallen and Liam was now making him soak his boxers.

"God, yeah! Liam" Zayn started to moan out, "you're so good to me."

Zayn brushed Liam's hair with his hand as Liam pulled down Zayns boxers slowly.

Zayn took hold of his cock and pushed it to Liam's lips.

"I won't take long babe, I swear." Said Zayn, trying hard to keep quiet.

Liam opened his lips and took Zayn into his mouth. He felt Zayn grab hold of his hair and push him further on his pole, Liam sucked harder making sure he pleasured Zayn as best he could.

Zayn could feel his legs giving way as he forced Liam back and forth on himself, he looked round and quickly sat on the toilet seat, letting Liam get back in position he smiled at him and let his hair go. Liam looked up at Zayn and voluntarily went back to the nice intense rhythm Zayn was used too.

"Holy shit, I love you doing this to me baby" Zayn kept moaning. He wanted Liam to hear how he made him feel but it seemed Liam wasn't listening.

Zayn looked down as his mouth stayed open gasping for air, he stared at the Wolverhampton boy sucking him away as he felt himself start to sweat, his muscles getting tighter.

"Oh fuck Liam!" Zayn said whatever came to his head. "Shit Liam! Oh fuck I'm gonna blow sexy! You're so hot!" Zayn closed his eyes as he felt himself unload in Liam's mouth, he held his mouth with his hand trying not to scream Liam's name.

A minute later Liam and Zayn both stood up, Zayn smiled at Liam and said,

"Thank – you sexy" and as he moved in to kiss Liam, Liam turned his head so Zayn could only kiss his cheek.

"What's up Li?" He asked,

Liam faced Zayn and said.

"Think about what you just said, if you mean it you can kiss me, if not then I don't want you too." Liam stared waiting for Zayn's reply.

"Say what? What did I say? I don't get you mate" said Zayn, puzzled.

"Just forget it" Said Liam and he walked out.

Zayn said nothing, just pulled his boxers and jeans back on and headed to the sinks to wash his face.

_'What did he want me to mean?'_ Zayn thought to himself, he thought back the last ten minutes in his mind. All he could think of was the blow job he had just been given and how great it was coming from the sexiest guy he'd met.

_'Hang on'_ Said Zayn, _'I love you, you're so hot, sexy' _Zayn kept running those words in his head for a minute.

"Oh my god!" Zayn shouted as he ran out the toilets, running to catch Liam as before he entered the classroom, he could see him up ahead as he walked into the room.

"Liam!" He shouted and ran into the room and shouted again,

"Liam I –"

But he couldn't say it, with twenty people staring at him, he couldn't say that the sexiest guy he'd ever met and the one that he wanted was Liam Payne.


	5. Chapter 5

Liam looked over at Zayn for the rest of the day, even when Liam was with his own friends at college he couldn't help but think of Zayn and what had just happened between them. It was twice now and that last time, Zayn was completely sober.

_'He must like me on some level at least' _Liam thought to himself while he sipped a coffee during afternoon break.

"Hey, Liam I have something to tell you" Began his friend, Kerry. She carried on, "How would you like a date tomorrow night?" She asked looking at Liam.

Kerry knew everything about Liam, even the type of guys he was interested in, she also knew Liam liked Zayn a lot, but Liam hadn't mentioned to her what's been going on lately.

"Erm, well" Liam began, looking over at Zayn.

"Listen Li, you and Zayn are NEVER going to happen, I'm talking about something real here do you want a date or not? He's cute, quite tall, and smart and drives a car similar to yours, what do you say?" She asked him again as she held up her phone so Liam could see a picture.

Liam held the phone to his face and stared,

"He does look cute, what's his name?" He asked.

"He's called George, he's open and he works at _River Island_ in town, I'll text him your number now." Kerry began typing on her phone and within minutes Liam had a text from an unknown number;

New Message:

+447780987-

_'Hey it's George Shelley, 7:00pm at the rafters ok for you? X'_

The Rafters was an average student nightclub in the town centre, Liam had been before and knew it well he text back;

_'Sure mate, I'll meet you there! X'_

"I text him back, it's a date" He smiled to Kerry.

"Good, maybe you'll get some too!" She laughed and petted Liam on the shoulder.

Liam felt a little happier for the rest of the day, instead of Zayn, he wanted to text George and find out more about him. He noticed the odd couple of times at Zayn who kept looking back at him but Liam made no move on Zayn.

As the class ended Liam began packing up his things and headed down the corridor when someone pulled his back and spun him round.

"Hey what the hell?" He shouted.

"Calm down, just me" Smiled Zayn,

"Right, what's up?" Liam replied, still unsure what game Zayn was playing.

"Look, I just need to say, I'm not sure where I am at the moment, but I think I know where I'm going" Explained Zayn, "Just, we can still be friends though right? Can't we?" Zayn held Liam's arm and stared into his eyes.

"Yeah, course, I don't care Zayn. As I said you straight boys are always confused so you go and figure yourself out." Liam wasn't in the mood to deal with the situation, he had a chance with someone else that is gay and isn't confused, and Liam wanted to take that chance.

Liam walked away and headed outside to his car. He quickly got in and started to drive home and started to think if he had made a mistake.

_'No, I haven't' _He thought, _'I think George deserves a chance, he's everything I go for, I'd be foolish not to.' _

When Liam got home he greeted his mother and went upstairs to his room, switched on his PlayStation and carried on with his Batman adventures, soon afterwards his mother called him down for dinner.

"Liam, dinner's ready!" She shouted up the stairs.

"Coming!" Replied Liam.

As Liam entered the dining room he sat himself down and began to speak when his mother spoke first.

"So, what did you do at college today Liam?" His mother asked,

"Well, I was talking with Kerry and she's set me up with someone called George." Liam sounded pleased and waited for his mother's response.

"Oh? Things didn't work out with Zayn after all?"

"Well, I'm not sure I can work him out and to be honest don't know if I should wait, just in case nothing comes of it." Explained Liam and he showed her a picture of George on his phone.

"Oh, he does look lovely. Where are you going? Maybe you could bring him round here afterwards? I don't mind going to your sisters for the night?" Liam's mother was always very supportive of him. Liam's sister lived a few miles away in the next town.

"Thanks mum, but I'm not sure, I'm meeting him tomorrow night it's only our first date." Liam said, he didn't mind talking openly about his relationships and feelings. If anything it made him feel better.

"Well, I'll tell you what you text me if the dates going well and if you want the house you can ok?" Liam's mum said while eating her meal.

"Yeah sure, thanks mum" Liam smiled and finished his dinner and moved into the kitchen to clean away his plate. He then went into the living room and sat down in front of the TV.

Around nine o' clock Liam's phone buzzed off, Liam checked it;

New Message

George Shelley:

_'Hey man, just finished work and just heading to my car, just wondered how you were? X'_

Liam smiled at how nice and thoughtful it was of him and began to type back;

_Hello, how was work? I'm ok just sat in front of the TV, nothings on, might go to bed soon. X'_

He held his phone and waited for a text back;

_'Haha, there never is anything good on TV, can't wait to meet you tomorrow, Kerry tells me you like Batman, I'm more of a Superman myself J x'_

Liam read and read the text again. Enjoying the conversation already that they shared some common ground he began to text back;

_'Superman sucks, we can discuss why tomorrow night ;) x'_

Liam chuckled to himself wondering what George's reply would be, then his phone went off again;

New Message

Zayn Malik:

_'Hey, you not talking anymore? How's your night going? I still have these boxers of yours round here haha! X'_

Liam looked puzzled, why was Zayn still trying to contact him? Why had he put a kiss? Zayn himself said they should just be friends. Liam text back;

_'Hi, yes we're still talking but you said we were just friends. I still have your boxers and they've been washed. I'll hand you them later.'_

Liam felt bad about not telling Zayn about his date with George and not putting a kiss at the end of the text. But Liam then thought how none of it was Zayn's business, he said himself they should just be friends. Just then Liam's phone buzzed off;

New Message

George Shelley:

_'Great Superman meets Batman, who's going to win? I bet I could easily defeat you ;) x'_

Again Liam smiled and began typing;

_'Lol, no way man, I don't go down easily, if I'm going down then you're going down with me! X' _

Liam got up off the sofa and started to walk upstairs and shouted down,

"Mum, I'm going to bed, night!"

"Night love!" He heard back as he closed his bedroom door and slipped off his top and unzipped his jeans. Throwing them to the floor he kept his boxers on and climbed into bed and read a reply text from George;

_'We go down together? Ha, I'm looking forward to it ;) Anyway, I've just got home and I'm going to head straight to bed. See you tomorrow! Night xx'_

Liam replied;

_'Cheeky, good night xx'_

He put his phone onto his bedside table and rolled over, thinking his day over and how he couldn't wait to meet George tomorrow.

Liam smiled and shut his eyes, falling to sleep almost immediately.

Next morning Zayn woke up earlier than usual. He hadn't slept that much last night.

"Ok" He said to himself, "I have to tell him today, maybe if I do it properly, ask him for a drink or two tonight."

Zayn looked at his watch 5 minutes past seven, and he got up, pulled down his boxers and headed for the shower. He stepped into the shower and started making up an idea on how a date would Liam would go. They would have a nice meal, a few drinks afterwards and get a taxi home, it was the weekend and all Zayn's housemates would have gone home for the weekend, he and Liam would be alone. All weekend.

Zayn smiled and got out the shower, drying himself he walked back into his room and started to get dressed, hearing the rest of his housemates stir and wake up.

"Come on guys, I was up ages ago!" He shouted to them.

At half past eight, Zayn got into his car with his friends and started the drive to college.

"Hey Z, me and the lads are going to play some football after college today, are you coming with?" Niall asked him.

Zayn was good at football, he was the team captain in high school.

"I don't think so, I've got something planned." He replied.

"Oh ok, I bet you're going to see that mysterious girl yeah?" Niall laughed.

"Maybe" Zayn said in response.

As Zayn pulled into the car park he could see Liam was already parked up. Zayn found a space a few cars down and they all climbed out and headed for the classroom.

The day was rough, the class had been given an assignment in film studies, and it was about the relationship between the film and the audience. Zayn thought it best to maybe find a partner. Liam was always quite clever at theory work and he looked behind him and saw Liam was laughing away with his friends at the back of the classroom.

Zayn didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Liam's friends so he waited til the morning break.

At break, Zayn walked over to Liam as he was leaving the classroom.

"Hey, Liam!" He smiled

"Oh, hi Zayn, what's up?" Liam asked.

"Well I was just wondering if you had anyone to work with on this assignment?"

"No I haven't not yet anyway but I guess if you really need my help that's fine but I won't be starting it today." Liam explained,

"Oh are you busy tonight by any chance? Because I was also wondering if you wanted to maybe-"

At this point Kerry came over and over heard what Zayn had said,

"Of course he's busy, he's got a hot date with George tonight!" She smiled and jokingly punched Liam on the shoulder. "Let me know how it goes won't you? I've got to run I have a dentist appointment." With that, Kerry walked off leaving Liam and Zayn in the corridor.

"Is she kidding?" Zayn questioned. Zayn was more angry than upset, how could Liam just give up on everything that had happened this week?

"No," replied Liam, "She's not, he's called George, I'm meeting him tonight at Rafters around 7."

"Oh, well, why? I thought me and you were cool?" Zayn looked back at Liam.

"We are cool, I just don't want to wait for someone who doesn't know if he's gay or not and you can't expect me to!" Liam started to get angry, the cheek of it! _'Typical Zayn!'_ He thought, _'Always caring about himself and what he needs'_

"Look Zayn, the opportunity came up to meet someone else who's ready for me now, he's out and has been for a while, the only person that knows you're gay is me and even I'm not a 100% sure if you are and you have a cheek to then expect me to wait for you!" Liam was getting angrier by the minute.

"But I know I am now, you have to give me time that's all I'm asking! I was going to ask if you wanted to spend the weekend with me at my place, all my housemates are away." Zayn tried to make Liam see.

"You see that's the problem!" Liam explained, "All your housemates are away so you have a free house, no! I'm not sneaking around just because your housemates are away that just shows you aren't ready to tell anyone. Wait – that's why you asked me to help you with the assignment! Well no way forget it mate!" Liam was too frustrated to say anymore so he walked off annoyed and a little upset that Zayn wasn't turning out the way he thought he would.

Zayn stood alone in the corridor confused and upset. He knew he was gay now, he knew he wanted to spend time with Liam but now Liam has gone and found somebody else.

The rest of the day went by quite quickly, the class watched a film _'Pulp Fiction'_ and had to make notes on the Director's work. Zayn occasionally looked back at Liam who was busy writing down notes in his book.

When the class finished Liam shot up and quickly got to the door first, he had decided to forget about his argument with Zayn and focus on his date tonight with George, he got into his car and quickly drove home.

When Liam walked into his house he thought it best to try and make a start on his assignment for an hour or two. At half past five, Liam got into the shower, scrubbing every part of himself and washed his hair. He put himself in a towel and picked out his clothes for the night and saw Zayn's boxers neatly folded on his bed.

_'They are better than mine, and I do want to make a good impression' _He thought and picked them up and put them on, he carried on getting himself dressed putting on his best clothes and wearing his favourite fragrance _1 Million'_

Liam checked his watch, quarter past six, he knew he was going drinking and thought it best not to take his car so he shouted bye to his mother and walked out the door and headed to the bus stop. He got out his phone and began to text George;

_'Hey, I'm just getting the bus now, I won't be long x'_

Liam waited five minutes and the bus finally arrived and he hopped on.

"Single to Rafters in town please" He told the driver and paid his fare and sat down. His phone buzzed off;

New Message

George Shelley;

_'No Problem, I'm setting off now too see you soon x'_

Liam smiled and couldn't stop himself buzzing, he hadn't been on a date, a proper date in such a long time and he started to think about all the things he should talk about with George.

The bus pulled up in the town centre and Liam checked his watch, quarter to seven. He got off the bus and walked down the road, Rafters wasn't far from the bus stop.

He turned the corner and there was the bar, and there was George he could recognise him instantly, he looked so much better looking than his picture even from a distance.

"Hey! George!" Liam shouted.

George turned round and smiled,

"Hi Liam!" They both smiled and shook hands and walked inside the bar.


End file.
